


Stars

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [70]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s04e10 Heaven and Hell, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pamela, after finding out about Anna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry," Anna says.

"It wasn't you," Pamela tells the young woman who used to have stars in her eyes, and it's the truth. "It wasn't you," Pamela repeats to the angel in the outfield, and it's a lie.


End file.
